


Anger.

by thepinballer



Series: Marya D. [2]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Angst, Gen, I don’t know what this is, Kinda, and her parents ooooo, hm, i don’t know, i love marya, might make this a lil series of marya studies, seems too simple to be angst but, whatever if you like marya you should read my fic because marya’s there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: A reoccurring theme in Marya’s life is anger.





	Anger.

Marya stares at herself in the vanity. Her hands are folded in her lap, her chin up, her eyes vacant- just like a painting. And yet, her skin is blotchy, her eyes are puffy, her nose is red. Her mother tugs at her curls, pinning them into place, as she coos about the ball they’re preparing for, though she stops when she notices Marya’s cold stare.

 

“Marya, darling, you’re too old for hysterics, you need to get over it.”

 

Marya is 12. She is too old for anger. 

 

Marya sits at the dinner table. Though her back is straight and her chin is up, her eyes are pinned to the food in front of her. She doesn’t dare to look at the family they’ve invited over, hoping to build up enough of a wall to drive them and their idiotic son away. Her hands hurt from clutching her fork. She feels a soft kick under the table. Her father hisses at her to stop it and behave.

 

“You’re too old to be so angry about a dinner.”

 

Marya is 15. She is too old for anger.

 

Marya states daggers into the young man across from her. She has to look down to look him in the eyes. She keeps her chin up. He’s ugly, he’s stupid, and he’s only liked for his money. He mentions her strong stature with disgust hidden in laughter. She says nothing and just furrows her brow. Her mother gives a strained smile.

 

“Now, take a seat Marya, you’re old enough to know how to take a joke.”

 

Marya is 19. She is too old for anger.

 

Marya throws open the door to the courtyard, not noticing the way it shakes on its hinges. Her beloved goddaughter stands, shivering in the cold, and a fucking whelp of a being stands before her, his disgusting hands on her shoulders. A scream rips out of Marya, and on any other day, she would’ve delighted in the way he runs away.

 

But Marya is too old for anger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh yeah??? hmu @officialmarya-d or @you-will-not-enter-my-house for or with marya suggestions/headcanons and i will give you my life


End file.
